LEGO CUUSOO Official Products
Official LEGO CUUSOO Products are sets originating from LEGO CUUSOO which are produced by The LEGO Group (TLG) and released to the public for purchase. There have so far been five projects from LEGO CUUSOO which have either been produced or announced for production. As Official Products, they reached the "Achieved" support level (10,000 supports), passed the Review, were redesigned by The LEGO Group, and got produced for sale. LEGO CUUSOO projects can only be made into one set initially, as LEGO CUUSOO is set up to produce individual sets. However, as seen with the Minecraft line, LEGO can decide to produce more sets if the original LEGO CUUSOO set is successful enough. The additional sets are not considered CUUSOO sets as they do not directly stem from LEGO CUUSOO. Official LEGO CUUSOO Products The five projects announced as Official LEGO CUUSOO Products are: #Shinkai 6500 #Hayabusa #LEGO Minecraft #Back to the Future(BTTF) - DeLorean Time Machine #Mars Science Laboratory Curiosity Rover Shinkai 6500 The Shinkai was the first product to be produced by LEGO CUUSOO. Originally LEGO CUUSOO only required 1,000 supporters to reach the Achieved status, but the site was restricted to Japanese users. Hayabusa The Hayabusa was the second product to be produced by CUUSOO. Like the Shinkai, this set only required 1,000 supporters to reach the Achieved status, and hails from the Japan-only LEGO CUUSOO era. However, this was released globally as a set. LEGO Minecraft The Minecraft set was the first LEGO CUUSOO product post globalization. More Minecraft sets have been announced for production, but not under the LEGO CUUSOO line. Back to the Future - DeLorean Time Machine The first product from a Quarterly Review (the 2012 Summer Review), the original project was based off the classic Back to the Future film trilogy. The first glimpse of the final set was spotted on the July 2013 LEGO Store Calendar, and later a pic of the model including the two minifigures surfaced on Brick News. It was officially revealed at the San Diego Comic-Con on July 17th, 2013. It has been noted that the Flux Capacitor piece had a spelling error in it ("SHEILD" in the phrase "SHEILD EYES FROM LIGHT" is supposed to be spelled "SHIELD") and the LEGO CUUSOO team is working to fix the problem. Updates on the situation can be found here. August 1st, 2013 was its official worldwide release date. More details about the set can be found on the LEGO CUUSOO blog post. Mars Science Laboratory Curiosity Rover Based off NASA's Curiosity Rover, the project was actually created by a designer of the real-life rover. The project received a huge support boost around the time when the actual rover was launched, which rocketed the project to 10,000 supporters. It was Reviewed in the 2012 Summer Review period, and announced for production on June 15th, 2013. It is unknown what the final set will look like, but it is estimated to be released in early 2014. Category:Explanation of Function